


Of Butterbeers and Interruptions

by scottishtragedies



Series: Jilytober2018 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Bad Jokes, Butterbeer, Dogs, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, Sarcasm, jily, jilytober, thethreebroomsticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishtragedies/pseuds/scottishtragedies
Summary: Prompt: Lily discovers the Marauders (or just James) are animagi.Inspired by a post by dinos-and-lions on Tumblr: Lily and James on their first date and lily can’t seem to understand why James gets pissed off everytime he sees a black stray dog sitting outside ‘the three broomsticks’ wagging his tail





	Of Butterbeers and Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm participating in an event (jilytober) by @Disapparatings on instagram, and I thought, why not post some drabbles on here? So, this is from day one.  
> Prompt: Lily discovers the Marauders (or just James) are animagi.  
> Inspired by a post by dinos-and-lions on Tumblr: Lily and James on their first date and lily can’t seem to understand why James gets pissed off everytime he sees a black stray dog sitting outside ‘the three broomsticks’ wagging his tail.

The usually clean path to Hogsmeade had been disrupted by the heavy rainfall that had occurred the day before, and the freezing temperatures overnight did not improve the situation. A plethora of muddy puddles and rocks dampened by the storm had frozen over, making the path quite a dangerous trek. Many students at Hogwarts ruled it wiser to remain in the castle, warming up in their common rooms as they began their weekend coursework. Lily Evans, though, had matters to attend to. 

 

She was almost unrecognisable beneath her heavy overcoat, several scarves, and wool hat, though not that there was anyone around to  _ un- _ recognise her. Hogsmeade was practically deserted. Nevertheless, she trudged into the  _ Three Broomsticks _ , her breath becoming invisible in front of her as she stepped into the toasty atmosphere. 

 

She was greeted almost immediately by Madame Rosmerta, who shuttled her into a booth by a small wood stove. ‘Bloody cold out there, innit? Look at you, you’ve almost froze your nose off! Let’s get you a butterbeer.’

 

Before Lily could even mutter ‘Please’, Madame Rosmerta had not only returned, hot butterbeer in hand, but a clanging of bells at the door indicated the arrival of a newcomer. 

 

‘Stay back! Back, Pads--’ Lily thought she heard the newcomer whisper, his back turned to her.  She soon forgot about this, however, as she was too busy requesting another butterbeer for her guest. 

 

‘Sorry I’m late,’ James told her as he slipped into the seat opposite. 

 

‘You’re not late,’ Lily answered quickly. ‘It’s only half three.’

‘You came early then, Flower.’ 

 

‘So did you, Four-Eyes.’ 

 

James took a defeated swig from his butterbeer. However, he almost choked on the beverage when his eyes caught on a black dog sitting just outside the front window. 

 

‘What?’ Lily asked, her head whipping in the direction of James’ gaze. Her eyes landed on the shivering dog. ‘Have you got a kink for lost dogs?’ She added, noting the horrified look that had painted itself on James’s face. She knew the comment would only cause him to turn an even deeper shade of crimson, which he did not a second after he processed what she said. 

 

He swiftly recovered--at least, he pretended to. ‘Dogs aren’t exactly my type,’ he began, a smirk creeping at his lips. ‘I think they’re quite barking, to be honest.’ 

 

Lily stared at James blankly. She knew he hated it when his jokes--if you could call them that-- received no reaction. 

  
James took another defeated swig. 

 

‘S-So,’ he started, trying to help the conversation from dying, ‘have any plans for Christmas? Staying at school, going on holiday?’

 

‘Actually, I was planning on staying at school, however Petunia wants the family to meet her new  _ man _ .’

 

‘Shame,’ James shook his head. ‘Shame, shame, shame. Almost seems like hell.’ 

 

‘Almost? And why almost? What’s worse than being forced to spend holiday in London with your sister and her wretched boyfriend?’

 

‘Doing it without me.’ James winked. 

 

‘You’re such a  _ prat _ , James Potter.’ Lily tried to conceal her laughter, but the attempt proved unsuccessful. 

 

‘Finally, a reaction out of you. And all that took was… twenty-one minutes.’ James smiled, peeking down at his pocket watch. ‘Oh, and when do we leave for holiday? And what will the weather be like? I’ll need to pack accordingly--’

 

‘Oh, you absolute cockhead.’ 

 

Lily almost didn’t realise that, for the first time, she was looking James Potter in the eyes. He was staring at hers in return, and he slowly moved a hand up to her jaw. His thumb grazed her cheekbone, back and forth, back and forth. 

 

James was no longer staring at the depths of Lily’s green eyes, but at her pale lips. He was leaning in, and Lily wasn’t pulling away. He could smell her, now, the scent of strawberries and butterbeer only getting stronger as he leaned in closer. 

 

Lily was nervous, there was no doubt. She closed her eyes as a kaleidoscope of cabbage whites began fluttering around hysterically in her stomach and blood pounded in her head. But she didn’t want to pull away. She  _ wanted _ this. But she could never admit it, even to herself. She could feel James’ breath on her lips. 

 

‘May I?’ James asked softly, his lips only centimetres from Lily’s. 

 

‘Ye--’

 

_ BARK! BARK, BARK! _ __  
  


James and Lily jumped apart. The black dog from before was barking enthusiastically, pawing against the glass of the window. 

 

James looked as though smoke could begin erupting from his ears at any given moment. He very much resembled the colour of his maroon hat. ‘Oh, I am going to  _ kill _ Siri--’. He stopped himself. 

 

Lily stared. 

 

‘Fu--’

 

‘Did you say  _ Sirius _ ?’ she questioned. James stayed quiet. ‘As in, Sirius  _ Black _ ?’

 

‘I, uh… no? Sirius? Nope. Never heard of him. What did you say his name was again? Bold? Banks? Bludg--’ 

 

‘James!’ 

 

‘James, I’m hurt.  _ Hurt! _ ’ 

  
A boy with abnormally sharp features and messy, shoulder length hair stood, smirking, at the edge of the table. ‘What am I, just a  _ dog _ to you?’

 

Lily was dumbstruck. James was speechless. 

 

‘You know, I would slap you right here and now, but that would be animal abuse.’ Lily stood. She had an inch or so on Sirius. She held his gaze threateningly, almost murderously, before breaking out into a fit of laughter. ‘I seriously cannot believe you two. But, before I go, can I ask whose dog you borrowed for this trainwreck of a stunt?’ 

 

This caused James and Sirius more frustration than she thought it would, and she was beyond laughter at this point.  _ Merlin, messing with the Marauders is something I’ll  _ never _ get tired of,  _ she thought to herself _.  _

 

She winked at James with a smile as she pranced from the pub. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Me again :)). Before I go, I just want to say pls leave feedback or comments or critique or whatever, because it not only validates me, but helps me improve and we stan a queen who loves improvement.


End file.
